1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical liquid knockout drum which removes liquid particles from a gas stream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many industrial applications for devices which serve to remove entrained liquid particles from a gas stream. One particular instance of this device is a gas inlet vessel for gas seals. At sealing pressure, some components of a gas stream can condense to form liquids, contaminating the seal carrier. Any liquid particles that accumulate on the face of the seal will affect the performance of the seal and possibly cause premature failure of the seal.
The common method for removing the liquid particles from a gas stream comprises a knockout vessel which is sized appropriately in relation to the velocity at which the gas stream is required to travel for moisture to be removed. In many such vessels, a mist eliminator is provided to enhance the efficiency of the vessel. The conventional arrangement is a mesh pad located immediately below the gas outlet. However, after time, the demister pad may become clogged and less effective.